


Comedy To Drama

by MarshMugi_Kana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3ders, Comedy, Drama, No Romance, Summer Troupe - Freeform, everythings platonic, i dunno im confused as well, no one is getting shipped here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana
Summary: Everyone in Summer Troupe seems to have a misunderstanding and now it’s the leaders’ job to make sure Summer Troupe won’t dissolve.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon & Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Sakuma Sakuya & Sumeragi Tenma & Settsu Banri & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. The Start Of Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth A3 work aaahhh my fourth is actually posted on my twitter though it's in Filipino. If some of you are filo I hope you can support that too!  
> Here's the link: https://twitter.com/izia_inojin/status/1300057231170236418  
> If you guys want some twitter A3 moot follow me I rarely interact with anyone sksksk

“Summer Troupe should be here any minute, right?” Banri said as he hands Tsumugi, Sakuya, and Izumi cups of coffee.

“Yeah. We need to discuss about a lot of things.” Izumi said and placed her hands in the forehead and stared at the papers in front of her. “Looking at this is enough to make my head spin.” Tsumugi took some of the papers and stared at them intensely. “I have to agree to you director.”

“Sakyo’s not joining us?” Sakuya said.

“Nah. He told me he has a lot of work right now and there’s a chance he might skip some of our practices as well.” Banri answered him. He was about to sip some coffee when he heard a loud sound.

“The hell was that?!” Banri reacted. Tsumugi and Sakuya was about to stand up when they heard loud footsteps.

“Can you not, Muku?!” They were shocked to see Yuki glaring at Muku.

“How is it my fault?!” They were even more shocked to see Muku so mad that he started raising his voice.

“H-hey…” Sakuya was about to intervene when Kazunari and Misumi glared at him. Sakuya then took a step back. Misumi and Kazunari soften their expressions when they realized what they did.

Tenma just sighed. “I’m sorry about them.” Tenma then lowered his head.

“W-wait Tenma no need to lower your head, it’s fine!” Sakuya reassured him.

“Wait Yuki!” Kumon grabbed Yuki’s arms when he was about to leave.

“Let me go.” Yuki looked at Kumon so coldly. But Kumon didn’t let his arm go. In fact, he tighten his grip even more. Yuki winced a little but never let his eye contact to Kumon broken.

“No I won’t. Until you and Muku fix this mess.” Kumon then looked at Muku. Muku rolled his eyes.

“What should I even fix? I told you Kumon, I’m not at fault here.”

Tsumugi, Banri, Sakuya, and Izumi are frozen in their seats. All of them thought one thing, _“Since when did Muku starts calling him Kumon?!”_

“Whatever I’m out.” Kazunari was about to leave as well when Misumi stopped him.

“And who told you to leave?”

“I wanted to. I’m not part of this drama Yuki and Muku started. I don’t care, I don’t give a crap. Now, let me go, Misumi.”

They wanted to stop them but how? Everyone looks so mad to the point that even Kazunari dropped his usual accent and way of talking. Hell, even Misumi’s voice got deep.

“Do you guys have no shame or what?” Tenma pointed his head towards the four on the table whose eyes are still wide open.

“Heh. Do I look like I care, you shit?” Yuki said, then looked at the four. “Oh right, this is a great opportunity for everyone to know how rotten Muku is. How rotten all of you are.”

Muku glared at him. “Me? The one who’s rotten here is you, Yuki!” Yuki didn’t look at Muku and starts walking towards the table.

“You know what Muku did? Muku just-“ Before Yuki could even finished his sentence, Kumon grabbed his arms again, faced Yuki to himself, and slapped him hard.

“Hey Kumon! Enough!” Tenma shouted at him.

“Yuki that’s enough! This is our problem! Stop dragging other people into this!” Kumon shouts at Yuki, who is still looking down while his hand is on his cheek that Kumon just slapped.

“Tsk, everyone’s being annoying. I’m going first.” Kazunari walked away. Misumi was about to stop him again when Tenma stopped him.

“Let him go for tonight. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” He signed everyone to go back to their own rooms. Some clicked their tongues but followed Tenma anyway.

Tenma looked at their backs until it was out of sight. He then glanced at the rest of the leaders and walked towards them.

“The hell happened, Tenma?” Banri asked first.

“Sorry. I really don’t want to talk about it now.” He sighed and smiled. “What is this meeting supposed to be for again?”

The four of them looked at each then looked at Tenma.

“Are you sure you’re in the mental state to even think about our meeting now?” Tsumugi asked him softly. Tenma just nodded.

“It’s fine. We’ll figure it out somehow.”

\---

Days passed. Nothing’s changed. Everyone in Summer Troupe is still not talking to each other. They even weren’t hiding that something is wrong with them to the others. Izumi just told everyone secretly to not talk or ask about it.

But even though they tried to avoid the subject, it seems like the Summer Troupe themselves are bringing the topic on their own.

One time, everyone woke up early because Muku and Misumi were screaming at each other. Juza was the one who broke the fight. He tried talking to Muku gently but Muku ignored him, Juza tried reaching out to Kumon as well but he ignored him too. So Juza is heartbroken right now.

“Juza, here, more chocolates.” Omi handed him a mountain of chocolates. Tsumugi, Sakuya, and Banri’s teeth hurts just by looking at it.

That’s not all. Yuki and Kazunari almost punched each other one time. Tasuku stopped them, but he didn’t knew how strong those two are so he got punched really hard.

Guy treated his wounds. Homare and Azuma are laughing loudly at him because he was staring intensely while being treated. The leaders are trying their best not to laugh because they don’t want to feel Tasuku’s wrath.

And when they thought Tenma was the only sane one left in the group, he and Kumon almost fell from the second floor while fighting. Luckily, Omi and Juza were eating outside so they were able to catch them.

“Okay shit.” Banri said. He, Sakuya, and Tsumugi are together right now at a café. They were waiting for the director and Tenma before the meeting starts.

“I don’t want to sit here and watch anymore. At this rate, Summer Troupe will be dissolved.” Tsumugi and Sakuya both nodded their head.

“I mean not just that. Doesn’t Juza being so sad right now affects your practices too?” Tsumugi asked.

“Yeah that too. They might spread their negative energy to everyone if we don’t do something.” Banri answered.

“We are the leaders after all, too. If Tenma can’t help his troupe, then it’s our job to support him.” Sakuya told them. They both agreed.

“We should consult Tenma first. If he doesn’t say anything, maybe we can go to Kumon next.” Tsumugi suggested.

“No problem with that. Hyodo Jr looks like he really isn’t directly connected to the problem at first.” Banri said.

“Normally we would have said Muku, but he and Yuki were the core problem, aren’t they.” Sakuya said and they nodded.

They then saw Tenma and Izumi enter the café. Those two immediately saw them and sat on the table.

Izumi then placed a lot of papers, again. “So, shall we start?”

\---

“I’m sorry I have to leave everything to you Tsumugi.” Izumi said while she’s fixing her things.

“Don’t worry about it. Leave the rest to me.” Izumi then smiled seeing Tsumugi’s gentle smile.

“Thank you.” She then looked at the three leaders. “Well, I’ll be going.”

“Take care.” They said in chorus.

After Izumi left, they all looked at Tenma. He then raised his one eyebrow, but then relaxed when he got the idea on why they looked at him.

“Guys, no.” Is all he can say.

“Sorry Tenma. We’ll make you say it.” Banri stood up and stared intensely at Tenma. Tenma looked down.

“I…”

Sakuya then got his handkerchief and wiped Tenma’s face, “T-tenma… no need for tears.” Tsumugi and Banri didn’t saw that Tenma actually started crying.

“I… don’t know what to do anymore.” He said the tried wiping his eyes using the back of his hand but tear still comes out. Tsumugi grabbed Banri’s arms and signed him to sit down. He obeyed him.

“Yuki is starting to pack his things.”

“WHAT?!” The three of them shouted. They got the attention of other people. They immediately bowed in apology and faced Tenma again.

“Is he leaving Mankai?” Sakuya asked first. Tenma just raised his shoulders.

“Does the director already know about this?” Tsumugi asked him. Tenma shook his head.

“Are you actually stopping him?” Banri asked, and he got a glare from Sakuya and Tsumugi.

“I’m trying. But you know that guy. He never listens.” Tenma chuckled.

Tsumugi placed his hand on his forehead. “Oh God… what the hell are we supposed to do?”

“C’mon man, just tell us already what happened so we can help you.” Banri tried to speak in a calm manner but his impatience is still showing in his voice.

“I really don’t think I’m in the place to speak.” They were silent until Tsumugi spoke again.

“Okay. Then, what did you and Kumon fought about that you two almost fell and died?” Tenma looked at Tsumugi and regretted it immediately. He was smiling but it’s like he was going to murder him for almost falling together with Kumon. Even Banri and Sakuya got a little scared.

“Stop looking at me like that! That wasn’t part of the plan!” Tsumugi looked at Tenma, confused.

“What plan- Hey!” Before Tsumugi could finish his sentence, Tenma took his things and ran. Banri is about to chase him but Sakuya stopped him.

“Let’s stop here. I don’t think Tenma’s ready to reveal anything yet.” Banri just sighed and Tsumugi nodded.

“Plan huh…” Tsumugi muttered.

“Did you say something?” Banri asked him.

“Oh, nothing.” Tsumugi looked away, still thinking about what Tenma said.

“We should stop here and call it a day. Maybe we can talk to Kumon tomorrow.” Tsumugi packed his things and stood up. Banri and Sakuya looked and each other then to Tsumugi. They both raised their shoulders and packed as well.

\---

“What? No. Huh? Really? I should have? I only got one. I didn’t knew…Okay I’ll ask them.”

**\---Chapter 1 END---**


	2. Piling Questions

“Oh? What a rare sight. You’re drinking alone?” Azuma sat beside Tsumugi and took some of the wine that was on the table.

“Sorry. It’s just that I’m going through a lot.” Tsumugi said and drink the wine of his hand.

“It’s the Summer Troupe dilemma, right?” Tsumugi nodded.

“I wonder what happened to those kids.” Azuma asked to himself.

“More like, what will happen to those kids.” Tsumugi took a sip again.

“So? How was the leaders’ consultation time to them?” Azuma asked.

“Nothing really. Everyone either avoids us or raises their voice at us.”

“Must be tough.”

“I think tough is an understatement.”

They both just chuckled.

“To be honest it’s so hard that Banri is almost at the breaking point of torturing them for answers and Sakuya begging on his knees for them to notice us.”

“Yikes.” They laughed again.

“But I think I’m sort of getting the picture here.”

“Mind sharing?”

“Okay. So it started when Tenma panicked when I brought up the fact that he and Kumon almost fell. He said something about a plan. So the next day we went to Kumon…”

\---

“Of course it’s not part of the plan. If I died there, Tenma’s reputation would go to waste. Would he want that? Of course not.”

“Man. You’ve gotten cold.” Banri stared at Kumon whose expression is blank.

“What plan exactly? What were you two fighting about that time?” Tsumugi bombed him with questions.

Kumon clicked his tongue. “We just got into heated argument about Yuki and Muku. He wants to intervene, and I don’t want anyone trying to talk things to those two. I want them to figure things out by themselves.”

“Huh… I see.” Is all Tsumugi could say.

“Thank you for answering me, Kumon. I really hope you’re being honest.” Tumugi smiled again at Kumon which gave shivers to the three kids.

“W-whatever! I’m out!” Kumon then ran away.

\---

“Well, I have to be scary.” Azuma laughed at Tsumugi.

“What about the others?” Tsumugi drank the wine like it was water.

“They’re even more pain in the ass!”

_‘There it is, Tsumugi is really drunk this time.’_ Azuma said to himself.

\---

“Misumi wait uuuup!” Sakuya screamed at the top of his lungs.

The distance between those two must’ve at least been 10 meters or so.

“Ah! Misumi you bastard!” Banri tried to fasten his pace even more.

Where’s Tsumugi, you said? Lying on the ground 5 meters away from Sakuya.

“I… can’t…anymore… man these kids are tough!!” Tsumugi tried to stand up but realized he twisted his ankle. He screamed in pain a little and that caught Banri’s attention.

Banri clicked his tongue and ran towards Tsumugi.

“Try catching him Sakuya!”

“ISN’T THAT WHAT I AM DOING RIGHT NOW?!”

Banri carried Tsumugi in his back.

“Can’t leave you here. We’re not in the dorms or what.”

“Thank you Banri—woah!!”

Banri tried to run as fast as he can, but those three then lost sight of Misumi.

\---

“Kids are so much of a pain! It still hurts you know!”

“You really should sleep now.” Azuma took the wine from Tsumugi’s hand and lead him towards him and Tasuku’s room.

Azuma the stopped on his tracks when he saw Yuki and Tenma from a little far away, enough to hear them.

“Yuki please…” Tenma is on his knees while holding Yuki’s hand.

“You don’t understand how I feel right now Tenma. I might actually kill Muku the next time I saw him.” Yuki is not facing Tenma as he speak.

“I know you guys won’t, I trust all of you. So please…”

“No. Once I finished the costumes, I’ll continue fixing my things and leave Mankai.”

Azuma almost dropped Tsumugi from what he heard. He knew it was a big deal but not enough to actually made someone leave.

Tenma stood up and embraced Yuki. Yuki didn’t react.

“No… please don’t leave…” Yuki is looking at him with dead eyes. Tenma’s shoulders are shaking, showing that he is crying right now.

Yuki’s eyes are still dead, but tears are starting to form. The door behind Yuki opened, it revealed Muku.

Muku is staring madly at them. They didn’t notice the Muku was there.

The door in the other side opened too, revealing Kumon this time. Kumon pushed Muku a little, only to receive a glare from Muku. Kumon glared back.

Tenma rose his head and finally noticed Kumon and Muku who are glaring at each other. Tenma wiped his tears and let Yuki go. Yuki noticed where Tenma was looking so he turned around. His dead eyes are now filled with hatred.

“Happy now Sakisaka? I’m leaving this shithole.” Muku then turned to look at Yuki.

“Sure. That would be better. Then maybe Kazunari and Misumi’s relationship can be mended again.”

“How the hell is that my fault?!” Yuki almost attacked Muku when Azuma finally intervened.

“You kids should have been in bed by now.” He said, glaring at them. All of them looked away. Yuki was the first one to return to his own room, followed by Muku.

“We’re sorry, Azuma.” Tenma and Kumon both lowered their heads before returning to their rooms.

“It’s bad sneaking up on kids huh?” Azuma said to Tsumugi as he walked again towards their destination.

“At least we got some info.” Tsumugi said and smiled.

Azuma knocked the door and Tasuku came out. He then took Tsumugi from Azuma.

\---

Banri woke up early. He had to do a lot of shit in university again. He was not surprised that Kazunari was also there when he woke up.

“Yo.” Banri greeted Kazunari who is both eating and typing on his laptop. Kazunari just nodded.

“What’s that?” Banri tried to sneak a peek at Kazunari’s laptop but he immediately closed it.

“The hell dude? You writing porn of something?” Banri told him.

“I probably am.” Before Banri could react, Kazunari stood up and walked away.

“Damn… Dude no need to waste food just to avoid me.” He sighed. Then Omi walks in from the kitchen.

“Hm? Where’s Kazunari?”

“He immediately left.” Banri sighed. “Summer Troupe’s been avoiding us leaders.”

Omi gave Banri some of the food, “Maybe you guys were pushing answers onto them too much?”

“Well if we didn’t do,” Banri ate a large section, then continued speaking. “Summer Troupe will be a history. Y’all don’t want that right?” Omi just nodded.

He doesn’t want people to start leaving of the Company but he kind of don’t want the method the leaders are using. Well, the method Banri is using.

“Hm?” Omi noticed a paper on the table where Kazunari was eating earlier. He picked it up, read, then gave to Banri. Banri raised one of his eyebrow first before taking the paper from Omi.

“I’m leaving, you wanted that, don’t you? Yeah, maybe that would be for the good of everyone.” Banri recited what’s on the paper.

“The hell is this?” Banri asked as he tried finding the start and continuation of what he just read.

“I dunno. But it might be important to Kazunari. You should give it to him.”

“Yeah I will.” Banri then stood up and left.

\---

“Kazunari!” Banri yelled upon seeing his upperclassman in their university.

Kazunari was about to run when Banri yelled again. “You left this paper!”

Kazunari then checked his bag, then looked back at Banri. He then rushed towards him.

“Did you read this?!” Kazunari looked at him angrily.

“Huh? Uh…yeah… got no choice man.” Banri raised his arms. Kazunari clicked his tongue.

“Wow, thanks man.” Banri said to himself sarcastically. He then followed Kazunari.

“So what was that? Are you trying to be Tsuzuru?” Banri asked him and laughed. Kazunari didn’t bat an eye at him.

“Man you guys are way too cold.” Banri just sighed. Then something popped into his mind.

“What was it again? I’m leaving? That would be good for everyone?” Kazunari then stopped on his tracks and so does Banri.

“Seriously Banri, what do you want?” Kazunari faced him. Banri’s face got serious.

“I want to know everything. We might help you guys. No one wants the Summer Troupe to get dissolve.”

“Guess what? No one needs your help.” Kazunari then starts walking away. Banri just sighed and went to his own class.

\---

“Did he leave anything in you room or desk?”

“No. I didn’t see anything. But I’ll try looking.”

“Really? Thanks. You’re the best.”

**\---Chapter 2 END---**


	3. Piecing Everything They Know

Sakuya and Masumi (who is dragged by Sakuya) are out in their backyard, on the ground with picnic cloth, enjoying their lunch when Azami approached him.

“Hi Azami. You rarely talk to us.” Sakuya greeted him with a bright smile. Azami got no choice but to smile back. He then sat between Sakuya and Masumi.

“I dunno if this will help you guys but I did see Muku and Yuki talking once.” Sakuya choked on his food. Masumi then gave his the water beside him.

“Thank you Masumi.” Sakuya drink the water then look at Azami. “When? Where? What were they walking about?”  
  


“Yesterday, I think.” Azami looked up thinking about the details. “I didn’t hear much but they didn’t look like they were mad at each in the first place. Though they weren’t still smiling at each other like they used to.”

They were shocked when Tsumugi suddenly sat in between of Masumi and Azami. He put his shoulders on Masumi and hold his head with his hand.

“Oh God, my head still hurts.” Tsumugi said.

“Are you alright?” Sakuya asked him softly.

“No. I think I drank too much last night.” Tsumugi said and rested his head on Masumi’s shoulders. Masumi didn’t move and just let him stay there.

“Oh? You guys had drinking session last night?” Azami asked him.

“No. It’s just me at first, but then Azuma joined me later.” He stopped and his eyes widened. “Oh that’s right I almost forgot!” Tsumugi was about to say something when they heard Banri by the door. Tsumugi then screamed his name and Banri went to them.

“It’s about our Summer Troupe problem.” Tsumugi started. You can see that everyone’s focus went on Tsumugi. Hell, even the normally “I-don’t-care” kid aka Masumi was listening.

“Wait, that sounds familiar…” Banri put his hand on his chin and looked up. He then yelled when he remembered.

“Yeah that’s right! Earlier I saw Kazunari’s paper having some of those lines. The _“I’m leaving”_ and _“that’s for the best”_ thing. And what’s crazy is I think the format looks familiar.”

“Maybe Kazunari really is writing something and tried to…uh… copy Tsuzuru’s formatting? I guess? He’s the only person that I can think that was close to Kazunari.” Sakuya told them.

“Oh right, it looks like it’s a work made by Tsuzuru.” Banri agreed to Sakuya.

“Huh, that looks suspicious.” Tsumugi said to them.

“You think maybe Kazunari copied Tsuzuru’s work and that made Yuki and Muku fight?” Azami asked them.

“I dunno. It can be true, it can be not. It looks like Muku and Yuki were the main problem but Kazunari and Misumi got tangled as well.” Tsumugi answered. And they all went silent, still thinking what the heck really happened.

“Have you all even tried placing them all in one place then corner them psychologically?” Masumi said then sipped from his juice. Everyone stared at him with _“wow that sounds like a good idea”_ and _“wow that’s sounds cruel”_ look.

“Hell yeah let’s do it.” Of course Banri was the first one to agree. Tsumugi and Sakuya looked at each then at Banri.

“Eh… how do you even plan to do it?” Tsumugi asked him.

“Let’s use the director. They can’t say no to her.” Masumi looked at him badly.

“No, we won’t do something bad to her Masumi. I’ll just tell her to make the whole Summer Troupe gather in one place.” Masumi just looked away.

Tsumugi then stood up. “Well, Banri and I should get going.” Sakuya then stood up as well. “I’ll join you two.”

“No. Finish your meal then you can join us.” Tsumugi messed with Sakuya’s hair and he sat down again.

\---

“Eh? Uh… sure. I guess.” Tsumugi and Banri looked at each other.

“Is something the matter?” Tsumugi asked Izumi.

“Hm? Why?” Izumi looked at Tsumugi, confused.

“You sound like you don’t like that.” Banri answered her.

“It’s not that I don’t like it okay.” Izumi laughed lightly. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you so much.” Tsumugi and Banri both lowered their head to Izumi.

“Well then, we’ll take our leave.” Tsumugi closed the door.

“Let’s brainstorm with Sakuya first on what should we ask everyone.” Tsumugi told Banri.

“Yeah and I have a request when we ask everyone.” Banri got closer to Tsumugi’s ear and Tsumugi smiled and agreed.

\---

“And… where’s the director?” Yuki glared at the leaders.

Everyone in Summer Troupe sat in one line but their chairs are separated. There is a table that separates the Summer Troupe from the leaders. The leaders are in front of them, arms crossed, and they all wear sunglasses. Not to mention, they’re all eating bubblegum. Everything is Banri’s idea.

Oh and I forgot to mention, everyone is tied up. And the door is locked.And their only light is the lampshade on the table and the moonlight from the window behind the leaders.

“Why the heck do you guys look like that?” Tenma looked at the disgustingly.

“Kazunari.” Tsumugi ignored those two and faced Kazunari.

“What.” Kazunari answered him unenthusiastically.

“Explain to us why you have a paper that looks like Tsuzuru’s work.” Tsumugi then tried to make a bubble from his gum but failed miserably.

Kazunari glared at Banri first before answering. “I wanted to write a play so I borrowed one of Tsuzuru’s unused play as a reference.”

“And he knows about it?” Sakuya asked. “If he doesn’t, I’ll get mad. You took something from someone in my troupe.” Sakuya then pouted.

“Of course I borrowed it from him. What do you take me for?” Kazunari answered.

“Then, show us your work.” Banri told him. Kazunari just shook his head.

“No. It’s not done yet and it’s embarrassing.”

“Did you all just locked us for Kazunari?” Misumi asked them.

“No.” The three of them answered in chorus.

“Right next,” Tsumugi then looked at Tenma and Yuki.

“Are you done packing?” Tsumugi asked Yuki. Yuki just glared at him.

“So you and Azuma really were sneaking up on us.”

“That isn’t the answer I was looking for.” Tsumugi smiled. And everyone basically froze in their place.

“Tsk. No.” Yuki answered as he avert his eyes from Tsumugi.

“Okay next.” Sakuya said. “All of you got an idea why Tenma and Kumon almost fell from the second floor?”

All of them either answered _no_ or _I don’t care_.

“It’s because Yuki and Muku are being a bitch.” Tsumugi and Banri almost swallowed their bubblegums after hearing Sakuya.

“Now tell me you guys don’t care again.” Sakuya is still smiling while walking towards Muku and Yuki.

Muku clicked his tongue. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s Tenma’s fault if Kumon even dies.”

“Wow, cold.” Banri muttered to himself.

“I…” Tenma clicked his tongue then continued. “I was fighting Kumon about you four. So if Kumon died there, it was your guys fault!”

“Huh?!” Yuki was the first one to react. “No it was not! Don’t pass your fault onto others you asshole!”

“I hate to agree to Yuki but he’s right,” Misumi then snorted. “And you call yourself our leader?”

“I AM your leader that’s why I was trying my best to bring you guys back together again! But it looks like Kumon doesn’t even want that!”  
  
“Huh?! How the heck do I don’t want to get the others back again?! I just wanted them to figure shit to themselves!”  
  
“And they won’t because they were stubborn and stupid!”

Sakuya, Tsumugi, and Banri smiled at each other.

_“They will spill it themselves if we just bring up the right topic.”_ Is what Tsumugi said earlier.

“They’re not kids anymore for us to intervene anyway!” Kumon tried to stand up but Banri made sure that there are tied tightly.

“Are you really that stupid?! It’s not about the age if their brain doesn’t function the same way!” Tenma said.

“Yeah, like how you try so much being mature but in the end you’re still a stupid little kid?!” kumon said back.

“Stupid little kid?! If someone’s being a stupid little kid here, it’s Muku!” Muku the glared to Tenma.

“Really? I’m the kid here? Hell, I tried understanding Yuki ALL THE DAMN TIME but he pushed me way too hard this time!”

The leaders then smirked again. Their plan is really working.

“Oh so now it’s my fault?! Then I should pass the torch to Misumi for listening to me and Muku in the first place! If you weren’t there, then this might have not gone this far!” Yuki said to Muku.

Misumi glared at him. “It’s because you guys are stupidly noisy. And am I the one who spread those things? Wasn’t it Kazunari?”

The leader’s eyebrow went up. _‘Spread? What? We never heard anything from Kazunari or Misumi.’_

“Of course I should tell anyone about what you two did! I was trying to be that one concerned friend! I don’t want anything to happen to you two! But you all took it the wrong way!” Kazunari’s tears started to fall.

Banri and Tsumugi is just staring at them while Sakuya starts to panic inside.

“So…” Tsumugi started.

“The heck are you guys talking about again?” Banri looked at them, confused.

Suddenly they all got quiet. The leaders then noticed Yuki and Muku exchanging glances between Kazunari then Tenma. Yuki and Muku then looked at each other, then to Kumon. Yuki just sighed.

“No one is listening right? We’ll tell you everything.” Banri nodded at Yuki.

Yuki then smiled. Tenma starting giggling. Muku just smiled at Yuki.

“Is it okay now?” Misumi asked them.

“Yeah.” Yuki answered him.

“Aaahh… I really suck at adlibs. Sorry guys.” Tsumugi looked at Kumon.

“What?” Tsumugi asked them.

“Can’t you guys see?” Tenma started. Yuki and Muku then laughed.

“Man, it’s your fault, Kazunari.” Tenma then laughed.

The leaders are just staring at them.

“Sorry~ Even I can’t think on how this should go.”

“Wait… don’t tell me…”

“Yeah. Everything is an act.”

\---

“Found it.”

“Really? Where?”

“Kazunari’s desk.”

“I see… wait, did you just entered someone else’s room?”

“Got no choice. At least I found it. Praise me.”

“*sigh* Good boy. But why the heck is Tsuzuru’s script for Winter Troupe in Kazunari’s desk anyway?”

“I dunno. Read it. Sounds familiar right?”

“Hm…oh you’re right!”

“So, I guess that’s problem solved?”

“Yeah. Thanks a lot, Masumi.”

“Anything for you, director.”

**\---Chapter 3 END---**


	4. Behind The Scenes

“Sorry. I really need to go. Please get the script on my desk. Give it to director, our room’s open anyway. And, I won’t have signal there so tell them that if they got questions for me, just wait until I comeback.” Tsuzuru told Kazunari since he’s the only one awake at that time.

“Okay~ You can count on me Tsuzuroon.” Kazunari then waved goodbye to Tsuzuru.

Kazunari immediately went to Masumi and Tsuzuru’s room, and saw the script. He then quickly leave.

He went first to their room only to find Tenma and Muku talking.

“Oh? What’s that?” Tenma asked Kazunari.

“Next play for Winter Troupe. Imma bout to read it before them. They were all knocked out since they spent the night drinking.” Kazunari answered him.

“I was surprised you didn’t join them.” Muku told him.

“Nah~ I was really sleepy last night! Anyway, let’s have a script reading with others!” Kazunari said to them.

“Yeah. Sounds fun.” Muku agreed. Tenma just nodded.

\---

“Looks…I dunno…not finished?” Kazunari told them.

“Maybe everything still wasn’t printed?” Kumon asked them.

“Or maybe it really is a cliff hanger.” Yuki added.

“I…” Tenma started.

“I dunno about you guys but I want to perform this.” They looked at him with shock.

“Are you stupid? This isn’t written for us.” Yuki retorted Tenma.

“I know but…”

“I sort of get what Tenma is saying~” Misumi said. Muku nodded.

“It’s like, it’s calling for us.” Muku said.

“How is the heck? We’re experts in comedy, not drama.” Yuki asked them.

“This can be a new challenge too!” Kazunari said. He then stared blankly for few seconds then suddenly stood up and yelled.

“Woah! You scared me. What happened?” Muku asked.

“I want to prank everyone.” Kazunari answered with a huge smile. Summer Troupe stared at him for a few seconds then looked at each other and reacted.

“Sounds fun!” Kumon was the first one to answer. Everyone else started to agree. Except Yuki.

“Yeah sure. If they get mad at us,” No one was listening to him. Yuki sighed. “Fine, let’s do this.”

\---

(Chapter 1 scenes)

“Make it me and Muku as leads. That might sound believable.” Yuki said.

They were all walking at Veludo Way, way to their dorms.

“So I have to curse you huh…” Muku said. “Can I look like really mad I wonder?”

“Yeah you can do that, I’ll support you.” Yuki gave Muku a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, okay.”

“If you guys are gonna do that, then start gathering your hate.” Tenma suggested.

“Okay. I should start treating Muku the way I treat Tenma.” Yuki said.

“Close. Make it more angrier,” Tenma said.

“Tsk. Fine.”

“Also Kazunari, Muku, and Misumi. Drop the usual nicknames and way of speaking.” Tenma looked at them.

“Eh~ I’ll try~” Kazunari pouted.

The three of thek started chanting everyone’s real names. Kumon just laughed

\---

(Chapter 1 scenes)

Muku is comforting Kumon right now. All of them decided to go a little far away from Veludo if they are going to have a meeting to avoid getting caught.

“It’s so hard ignoring Nii-chan!”

“I never told you guys about ignoring anyone anyway!” Tenma yelled at him.

“Anyway, good job guys. They really looked like they believe us.” Everyone just stared blankly at Tenma. Tenma was confused for a second but then realized something.

“Aaaahh! Kumon I’m really sorry! I never thought we would fall!”

“It’s fine. Luckily we always need to fight in front of someone.”

“Yeah and you two would have been either injured or dead if it’s the weaklings who were waiting for you guys downstairs!” Yuki continued to lecture Kumon and Tenma.

“GJ actually stopping yourself from moving at that time, Sumi~” Kazunari smiled at Misumi.

“Ehehe~ Well they were there so I really tried my best not to do anything.”

\---

(Chapter 2 scenes)

“Huh?! Embarrassing! No!” Tenma looked away from Kazunari who is on his knees.

“Cmon TenTen! We’re doing drama right?!” Kazunari shaked Tenma’s legs.

“Are you okay with that, Yuki?” Muku asked Yuki who is fixing some of the costumes.

“Yeah. I really don’t care. Because,” he smugged at Tenma first, “I can keep up with any kinds of acting.”

Tenma popped a vein. “FINE! Let’s do it.” Yuki smirked and murmured to himself, “What a simpleton.”

\---

(present)

“Well, we did try prolonging it but I really can’t extract anything right now.” Kazunari pouted.

“We were used to showing just small scenes, not a long one.” Muku reassured him.

“What was the whole plot supposed to be?” Tsumugi asked them.

“We don’t get it either.” Tenma just answered.

“Hey.” Banri started. “That’s everything right?” Everyone just nodded.

Banri then whipped out something from his pocket. A remote control.

“Times up. Everything’s been recorded.” Summer Troupe’s eyes widened from what Banri said.

“Hey!! What’s up with that?! We all trusted you!” Tenma was the first one to resort.

“Yeah, we did too.” Tsumugi started, “But you guys gave us nothing but worry and stress.”

Banri took something like a SD card and gave it to Sakuya.

“Give this to the director.” Sakuya took it and nodded. The Summer Troupe yelled to Sakuya but he didn’t bat an eye on them.

“Uh… I’m really starting to regret this.”

“Everyone does. I think…”

\---

“Nii-chan.” Kumon shakes Juza’s left arm.

“Ju-chan.” Muku shakes Juza’s right arm.

“My arms suddenly feel heavy. I wonder what happened. Did we exert ourselves yesterday, Omi?” Juza stared blankly at Omi.

“Maybe we did.” Omi took a sip of tea.

Muku and Kumon started wailing then and there.

Yuki walked to Sakyo. “Hey geezer.” Sakyo ignored him and continued to write whatever he was writing.

“I’m going to talk about the budget of the costumes for Winter Troupe’s play.” Sakyo is still ignoring him.

“What the hell? What a pain.” Yuki just walked away.

“Ah~ Tasuku and Homare has some triangle~” Misumi then walked towards them.

“Hi guys~” Misumi greeted them with a smile.

“You hear anything, Arisugawa?” Tasuku asked Homare.

“No? Are you starting to hear things?” Homare answered him.

“Maybe I’m actually starting to get dizzy from practice.”

“You should rest first.” Homare then took Tasuku’s arms and walked away.

Misumi just pouted.

“Itarun! Citron! What are you guys playing?” Kazunari asked those two from behind the sofa. Itaru just placed a lot of controller in from of their TV.

“Get him from them left, Citron.” Itaru said.

“Like this?” Citron asked.

“Dumbass. That’s right!” Itaru yelled.

“Ah! I can help you guys! I remembered playing it with some of my friends in Uni.” Kazunari tried to reach for another controller but Itaru kicked it away from him. Kazunari just pouted.

“And then for Summer Troupe-” Izumi was cut off.

“What?” Sakuya asked.

“The hell is that?” Banri asked.

“Sorry director, I think you’re tired. It’s only SPRING, AUTUMN, and WINTER.” Tsumugi then smiled.

Izumi looked at Tenma with pity. Tenma just sighed.

“Just pretend I don’t exist as well. I’ll still listen.”

“Where are you looking at director?” Sakuya asked her.

“Oh…uh… nothing… ha ha.”

\---

“Wait, so Miyoshi-senpai took my unfinished, failed story and used it to prank the whole company?”

“Yeah. I know you just gotten home only to get some bad news. Sorry Tsuzuru.”

“Oh no. I knew I should have talked to you before than anyone else. *sigh*”

**\---Story END---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't belive I finished another fic in a span of 3 days lol I just finished it before posting it.
> 
> Spring and Summer troupe stories down. I wonder what will be Autumn and Winter troupe stories plot is like HAHAHA I swear if I made it another comedy with changing personalities-
> 
> If you guys got any questions about the story feel free to ask below :>
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so much appreciated guys thank you so much for sticking with this story


End file.
